The Lost Child
by Morgana'sBard
Summary: Adopted from Amazing-Thalia-Grace Perseus, the 3 year old son of Poseidon, is taken away by Dragons, and is never to be seen again. Hiccup, has taken it upon himself to teach the other Viking Tribes, that Dragons were actually kind creatures. Then he makes an impossible promise to the Chief of the Olympian tribe; To return with Poseidon's dead son. But is it really impossible?
1. Prologue: The Attack

**Hello! My name is Vallar Morghulis**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or any of it's characters (That's Ricks) and I do not own How to Train your Dragon (That's idk)**

 **I adopted this story from Amazing-Thalia-Grace. The first three chapters will be hers but I majorly modified them (like small tidbits that add up)**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **Prologue: The Attack**

Olympia's current chief and top warrior, Poseidon Olympia the Navigator, was smiling as he watched his son, Perseus, happily playing outside in the fading light of dusk with his cousins. Among them were Thalia and Hazel, at the ages of five and four, as well as Jason and Nico, at the tender age of two. Additionally, he was playing with Annabeth Chase the Wise, daughter of Athena the Wise, the head war strategist of the tribe, and a member of Poseidon's private council, who was his age.

But right now, Poseidon was troubled. His smile turned into a frown. Lately, the dragons had been attacking the village with more force and in greater numbers than usual. Why? Even Gothi had no clue to the reason why. If the creatures had any, what were their motives?

At night, they fly in silently, and steal most of the livestock, or if we retaliate when they arrive, their claws slice through our shields like melted butter. How were they able to fight with such silent stealth and perfect strategies, different every time? Their almost armor like hide and blade like claws didn't necessarily help either.

Poseidon cast his sea-green eyes, as deep as the ocean abyss, to the skies, searching for the horrid beasts who constantly attempted to slaughter his family and friends like the sheep and cattle they stole. As he searched there was a dot, moving low towards the horizon. He covered his eyes with his hand. There! A hoard of dragons were flying towards his village… again.

"Men, sound the alarm! Prepare to fight!" Poseidon shouted urgently, his voice trumpeting through the village.

Immediately the other vikings responded to his command and a young lad blew the giant yak horn alerting those who failed to hear Poseidon. They ran by the armory, where two men were tossing out weapons and shields to each man. It's not like the shields would have done much, but it was better than having no defense at all. They had to protect their loved ones-no matter the cost to their own skin and beards.

Poseidon grabbed his trusty sword, Anaklusmos, and as many spears as his gigantic hand could hold. First, he targeted a Monstrous Nightmare, throwing one of his spears straight at it's snout. Of course, the spear bounced right off it's monstrous snout, but it roared in pain and flew off into the sky. As soon as he drove it off, Poseidon turned to help his younger brother, Zeus.

Zeus was youngest of the Olympian brothers; often found boasting about himself ever since he 'saved' the tribe from the tyranny of their father, Kronos, at the age of 19. While Poseidon and his older siblings were most indefinitely indebted to him, they found his arrogance and pride to be a little bit too much. Neither of these traits would have resulted in the making of a good leader. This was why Poseidon's calm demeanor and rational thinking had made him the perfect candidate for leader.

There was also Hades, the eldest brother who was also calm and rational, but Hades was also very, very creepy. He preferred handling dead bodies, and has even made attempts to communicate to the dead. Some people believed that he was actually a son of Hel herself- a necromancer. It was a good thing that Hades, not only didn't want to be the chief in the first place, but also that he had incredibly thick skin- in more ways than one. ;D

"Daddy! Help!" A child screamed. Poseidon immediately turned to the voice, his neck snapping toward the sound fast enough to give him whiplash. His sea green eyes widened in terror as he saw his son being lifted into the sky by a dragon. But it wasn't just any ordinary dragon that ripped his son from the earth into the air. It was the most feared dragon of all, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself-the Night Fury.

"Help! Daddy, help! Save me! DADDY! Please daddy! " Perseus wailed again. In vain, Poseidon tried to reach the dragon that was carrying his son away as if he was nothing more then a piece of food to bring back to their blasted hidden nest. Bit it was already too late, for his son was already fading against the night sky.

"HELP! Help! Help! Help! Daddy! Don't let them take me!" Came the horrified shrieks of his son on the wind as he was carried away, higher and high until he looked to be naught more than a dark speck against the inky black sky. His shrieks and bawls for help pounded and echoed, until they too, faded to the silence in the darkness of the new-born night.

"Percy! Percy! I will find you, just hold on." Poseidon shouted into the wind towards his only son. The wind fought against him allowing his voice to carry oh so far. **(A/N Like Halt when Will is kidnapped in the Rangers Apprentice by John Flanagan)**

Poseidon fell to his knees. A yowl of despair tore from his chest as he watched the silhouettes of the dragons fleeing the island. The stars twinkled above, oblivious to the pained father below.

"I will find you again son, I promise." Poseidon whispered vengefully as he stood up. "The oceans and gods as my witness, I will find you again and I will not stop till the very roots of Ygdrasill."

Poseidon jolted awake, clutching his wolf skin blanket fearfully. Taking a few calming breaths, he stood and walked up the stairs to were his son's room was; naively hoping to find his young son to be fast asleep in his bed.

Poseidon sighed sadly when he looked around the empty loft, mentally slapping himself for foolishly thinking he would find his son in there. The room had not been touched since the day Percy was taken, every single toy and single drawing he had made or played with were still scattered across the floor as they always were. No matter what Poseidon tried to bribe his son with; piggy back rides, hugs, kisses- he would never clean his room.

Poseidon moved over to the bed and sat down, burying his head in his hands. It had been weeks since the night his son was taken, and they still hadn't found the nest. He could only hope that the dragons had yet to kill his little ocean or what was the point in being a father. The thought of his son alone or in pain. Percy in pain. A tear slipped down his cheek. It drove him to the point where he honestly believed that he might actually find the nest.

To be honest, Poseidon wasn't even sure about what he was going to do if he even found the dragon's nest. Sure, he would obviously want to look for his son; but there was also the fact that every other dragon would be in there… he could get rid of them once and for all. No more dragons. He had heard that somehow the Hairy Hooligans had managed to find and destroy the Nest that was plaguing them, but how they managed it… Poseidon would be left wondering for many, many years. **(A/N Do you get it?)**

Poseidon sighed and stood up, he had promised his second (Or was it third?) eldest nephew Apollo (He and his twin sister, Artemis, were always fighting over who was older. And Artemis fought like a full-fledged warrior about this- woman), that he would meet him for a drink in the mead hall. He had best go now, before his nephew began to worry. And in the light of the sun, he turned back towards the room, and somehow whether possible or not. He heard Percy laugh.

 **I don't know if that last part was creepy or no?**

 **"In the light of the sun" is part of a song? Guess which song and you will be rewarded!**

 **OH AND… HAVE YOU GUYS READ A Court of Thorns and Roses (ACOTAR). OH! SO GOOD!**

 **Peace out,**  
 **VallarMorghulis11**


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen and Blacksmith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or How to Train Your Dragon**

 **Hope y'all like it! (READ THE BOTTOM)  
**

 **Previously on the Lost Child:**

Poseidon fell to his knees. A yowl of despair tore from his chest as he watched the silhouettes of the dragons fleeing the island. The stars twinkled above, oblivious to the pained father below.

"I will find you again son, I promise." Poseidon whispered vengefully as he stood up. "The oceans and gods as my witness, I will find you again and I will not stop till the very roots of Ygdrasill."

 **Chapter 2: The Blacksmith**

Perseus watched in stuffy, tense silence as the Night Fury carried him over the seas. The black waves billowing under him like the sails of his father's ships. He whimpered. He had given up struggling not long after Olympia disappeared from his view. Flying away in the claws of the horrid dragon had given him a view of his home unlike any other-a view he memorized not knowing the next time he would see it.

The dragons will probably eat me once they reach the island. He thought miserably.

Eventually, the Nest came into view looming ahead in all its dark, treacherous glory. More dragons pressed up against them on all sides, flying beside him in the very similar manner of any regular animal pack. Bits and pieces of shinning plumes of fire spurted from the dragons' nostrils, depicting their anxiety… or hostility.

Perseus let out a gasp of fear when the black scaled dragon took a sudden dive into the dark caverns abyss, letting out a screech as it went. Many of the dragons that were sleeping in that particular tunnel suddenly jerked awake and let out bursts of flame from their noses, effectively lighting the once nightmarish tunnel.

Once they reached the heart of the volcanic mountain, Perseus saw a Bone Knapper screech as it dropped a sheep into the fire, and then fly off to the far side. Other than the Night Fury that had kidnapped him, the other dragons did the same—dropping their prey into the pit, and waited. He stared at them each in turn with a look of confusion on his face. His three year old brain not yet able to understand the phenomenon occurring in front of him.

The boy turned towards the Night Fury, "Are you going to drop-" A huge dragon erupted from the depths and roared immediately causing the boy to snap his jaw shut, scream, and back away- in that order. Immediately the dragons started bowing; most appeared to bow out of pure terror of the giant fire drake, but some bowed only in hopes of pleasing the dragon. One then forced Perseus to his knees, making him fall to the ground and bow as well.

The big dragon leaned forward and inspected the boy, it's large snout blasting a gust of hot air across his body, leaving him feeling prickly, sweaty, and disgusted. After a few minutes, the dragon nodded to the Bone Knapper, and disappeared into the depths of lava it came from.

The Bone Knapper picked up Perseus with its bone armored claws, and flew through a confusing and seemingly endless maze of spires, and other large stones yet again.

Perseus, terrified, closed his eyes and mewled. The dragon, thoroughly annoyed with the boy, threw him inside a cave of some sort. Perseus shivered as he contacted the ground with a harsh thud, but kept his eyes closed.

Percy immediately started to lash out wildly when he felt the rough scales of another dragon brush against his leg. The dragon was trying to hold down his leg in order to attach something to it. The dragon roared in frustration and tackled the three year old to the floor, pinning Perseus with his tail and quickly clamping a metal chain around his ankle. Disappearing before he could do anything.

After what felt like hours, Perseus finally cracked his eyelids open and took a deep breath before he took in his surroundings. There was a forge, and shelves with many different kinds of metals on them in the space of the cave.

A stocky man stepped from the shadows of the cave and bent over him. Immediately, Percy cowered. RAPE! his mind seemed to scream. The man laughed, such a hearty laugh, that Perseus almost relaxed the taut ball of nervousness in his stomach. Until he remembered what had happened to him.

"Hey there!" The man greeted kindly, "The name's Charles Beckendorf Hephastason, but you can just call me Beckendorf. What's your name?" He asked.

"Per- Perseus." Perseus answered timidly.

"Perseus eh? That's quite a mouthful! How about I call you Percy instead?" He asked, laughing again.

Perseus clenched his fists into tiny balls of anger.

"Don't call me Percy" The three-year old exclaimed; his voice raising steadily, and surprisingly louder. "My name is Perseus! Not Percy, or Perce, or anything else! Only my father can call me Percy!"

Beckendorf backed up a bit, clearly shocked.

"Sorry kid! I didn't realize..." Beckendorf trailed off, looking down. Perseus immediately felt sorry. He had just yelled at an adult! Oops.

"Sorry for yelling…. (I thought you were gonna rape me)" Perseus said looking ashamed.

Beckendorf smiled again.

"S'all right kid! Neither of us knew. Say, you look kind of small, how old did you say you were again?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Three." Perseus answered, holding up two fingers after a while at looking at his fingers.

Beckendorf's head shot up.

"Three?! You're too young to of just been taken away like this. They never should have taken you away in the first place! I was 23 when I was kidnapped, but 3?! This is outrageous! Absurd! Its! Its!" He sputtered, the words falling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Beckendorf took a few deep breaths before continuing more calmly.

"I guess that doesn't matter, I'm going to be your mentor, all right Perc- Perseus?" He asked, tripping over Perseus' name.

Perseus only nodded, still somewhat afraid from when Beckendorf had started ranting.

"This," Beckendorf said, pointing at a soft piece of metal, "Is one of the metals that we will be using in the forge. Do you know what it's called?" He asked.

"Lead?" Perseus asked a look of concentration on the young child's face. "One of the really soft metals, but lead isn't good for making weapons, and the smoke is bad to breath in."

Beckendorf looked up, appearing to be mildly surprised at the knowledge that the the three year old held. "That's right; when people breathe in the fumes of lead, they often die of either lung or heart poisoning. Where did you learn that?"

"I used to visit the forges at Olympia." Perseus said looking down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Well, if you're so smart, can you tell me what the rest of these are?" Beckendorf said gesturing to other bits of metals that lay scattered around the room.

"Well..."  
Beckendorf whistled his approval, obviously impressed with the Perseus' vast knowledge of metals. "I didn't even know all that when I started my training! And I started when I was 14!"

Perseus only smiled.

"But now," Beckendorf said, suddenly looking gloomy. "You need to know how to make the claws."

Perseus looked confused.

"What claws?" He squeaked.

"You know how whenever the Dragons attacked your village, they seemed stronger, right?" He asked.

Perseus nodded, wide-eyed.

"Well, I made those claws, and now you have to learn too. That's why you were brought here."

Perseus looked shocked.

"You-you made those?" He demanded softly, shocked. "Why would you do that?"

Beckendorf sighed ruefully. "They brought me here so that I'd make the claws for them. I don't have a choice. Unless I find some way out of here, which isn't gonna happen anytime soon." He added.

"My daddy said that he'd find me again, when he comes, maybe you-" Perseus started to say before Beckendorf cut him off harshly.

"That won't happen. There's no way your dad could find the nest. It just isn't possible." Beckendorf said flatly.

"But, he promised!" Perseus tried again. "They used to call him 'Poseidon, Lord of the Seas'!"

Beckendorf looked confused. "But, Poseidon isn't the lord of the seas! Njord is!"

Perseus laughed, remembering his father. "No, it's just his nickname! The reason they would call him that is because whenever he went out to sea, even if he didn't know where he was going, he always knew the way back! It was as if the seas responded to his sailing."

Beckendorf just smiled and shook his head.

"A child's faith is the strongest." He muttered utterly bemused.

"Get some sleep." Beckendorf ordered quietly, his voice gentle in its command. "Your training starts tomorrow."

Perseus sighed and crouched down before lying on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, struggling to warm himself.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the uh... wait. I am very lazy and like to read other peoples' fanfics. This was posted because of an email from a certain someone and I would like to thank them. Sorry it's later than I promised. What did y'all think?**

 **Peace out,  
VallarMorghulis11**


End file.
